exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonia
Sonia, alternatively''' Sonia Fangstone', is a Sephira of the Bear and an Aries Divine Servant. Story The Bear's Worth Sonia was one of Paradiso's perfected Sephiras, and was tasked with keeping the world's equilibrium and protecting the Seven Pillars while under the guise of a human. She was sent to Sylphestia, which she was tasked with preserving. Alongside Sirius Astel, a fallen prince, Sonia Fangstone, who believed herself to be human, took the arms against a group of influential and manipulating Qliphoth and the usurper king Heimdal Kero. However, before she could complete her journey, her world was attacked by Paradox Omega, forcing her to flee. Sonia and Sirius, then saved by Ellyra, navigated from one world to another, saving people such as Mina Harker and her crew or Serah, until they were boarded by Endymion. The King of all Heroes forcibly used an Artifact to bring the group back to the Cheshire Isle, and took Sonia for herself, labeling her as "special". Sonia at first fought against the King, distrusting him for obvious reasons and refusing to talk to him ; eventually, however, she opened up to him and saw Endymion's distress in a world that was no longer his. She comforted him and eventually became his wife, later giving birth to the Future Child Enuma. A Past to Bear Together Endymion, seeking to complete a personal journey, used his sacred weapon Elis on himself to project himself into the past ; there, he went to America in the Western times. Sonia was there as a Sephira, overseeing the world's development. Endymion quickly recruited her, saving her from certain death at the hands of Zenodora Horenheim's henchmen. Sonia thus joined Endymion's side and helped him with saving other Sephiras, culminating in helping him defend Sumeria against Zenodora Horenheim's armies. As they succeeded, Sonia was immortalized as a Divine Servant and, alongside Endymion, returned to the Cheshire Isle alongside him and all those he met in his journey. Appearance Sonia is an angelic woman with dark red hair and brown eyes, who dresses in simple brown and red clothing. She possesses majestic, massive pure gold wings as a Sephira. While mimicking Endymion, she mostly resembles a female version of him. Personality Sonia is adventurous and ambitious and dislikes idleness. She is quick to connect with others, making friends with Sirius Astel and possessing a deeply loving bond with Endymion. She also has a tendency to deeply hate injustice on a personal level. She repeatedly showed fascination for gold. Powers * '''Supernatural Physical Abilities:' Like all Sephiras, Sonia possesses an exceptional divinely perfected body and thus possesses superior physical abilities. * Sephira Abilities: She possesses high purity and is immune to most mundane forms of corruption, although she is especially vulnerable to Miasma. * Divine Servant Abilities: She now possesses the ability of a Divine Servant although her Advents and exact abilities are yet unknown. * Gold Manipulation: Sonia possesses the Urn of Midas that once belonged to Caedes, allowing her to manipulate molten gold as her main weapon. * Power Mimicking: Sonia can mimic the powers of someone, but only of she shares a special bond with them. The only one she has shown to be able to mimic for now is Endymion. Storylines * New Age Dawning briefly features her. * Unnamed Sky Above features her. Trivia * Sonia's name fittingly means "the golden one". Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Sylphestia Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Divine Servant Category:Single Plane Category:Sephira